


[零薰] Alkillua 18歲生賀

by Alkillua_Wu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkillua_Wu/pseuds/Alkillua_Wu
Summary: *中古世紀歐洲*羅馬帝朔間零X羅馬教宗羽風薰*看車文學歷史♡*高h注意——
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	[零薰] Alkillua 18歲生賀

西元十三世紀，歐洲大陸分崩離析，諸侯各據為王，征戰不休，農奴生活亦苦不堪言。

信奉上帝的教會長期與世俗政權牽扯，勢力一度凌駕於政權之上。對封地領主來說，這群被神化的教會組織比擁有私人武力的敵方領主更棘手。

打破這個局面的，是從東方來的異邦人。

來時孤身一人，卻悄無聲息取得東哥德最多的土地及領地上所有農奴的忠誠，等羅馬教宗驚覺時，這個不請自來的鄰居已統一全歐洲大陸。

沒有一點前兆，一夕之間便換了天下。

厚重紗簾被一個闖入教會的附庸撩開，他恭敬地對躺在床上仍未睜眼的羅馬教宗說：「教宗大人，朔間大人有請。」

教宗睜開眼，那雙淺淡到近乎透明的眼瞳染上朝陽刺眼的金黃，睡亂的金色髮絲隨意搭在那張俊美容顏旁，雖然他不作任何表情，但身穿教士黑袍整潔莊嚴的他，無端生出幾分性感。

「知道了，請出去。」好幾夜都沒睡好的嗓音帶了點沙啞低沉，和平常領唱聖歌時的純粹音質不同，似乎摻雜了一些砂石顆粒，才讓他整個人、連同聲音都被磨得失去稜角。

早晨溫煦的陽光打在人肌膚上，舒服地全身毛孔都忍不住張開，只為了好好迎接陽光賜予的恩惠。

「教宗大人！您早！」原本開心聊天的姑娘們因為看到心儀的對象而集體停下，用著富含朝氣的聲音打招呼，每個女孩臉上的笑容都是同等甜美。

「你們早啊～」金髮的教宗露出帥氣的笑容，整個人的顏色明亮又不刺眼。

「您今天有時間嗎？要不要一起喝茶？」女孩們嘻笑著，眼神飽含期待。

「啊，真是抱歉……」平時不管什麼請求都會答應的帥氣教宗第一次露出帶著歉意的表情，「朔間大人正找我呢。」

「這樣啊……」雖然失望，但很快便釋懷的女孩們以甜甜的笑容和他道別，「這個禮拜日是我侄子的滿月，教宗大人一定要來為他主持彌撒哦～」

「好，我會去的。」

經過歡鬧的女孩們走向領主城堡的教宗，表情變得既嚴肅又沉靜。

「您好，請問有什麼事？」教宗恭敬地低下頭，態度卻有些漠然。

朔間零，異邦人，其餘情報一無所知，但與他打過幾次交道的教宗知道，這個人酷似 《聖經》裡黑髮紅眸的惡魔，就連習性也與惡魔相似。

除了非必要，朔間零從不在太陽高掛之時現身，還有那副令人毛骨悚然、作為他棲身之所的黑木棺材此刻就放置在房間角落，昏暗的領主臥房因這種怪異家具而平添幾分陰森氣息。

房內除了教宗外，便只有坐在（正常的）床沿的領主本人。

心跳無端端地加快，教宗只想儘快逃離此地，離床邊那名魔鬼遠一點。

「……迦歐盧 · 哈卡傑，『神聖的』羅馬教宗。」朔間零低低唸著，手指一下下輕敲在潔白床單上，詭異的節奏打響在教宗心頭。

領主大人高傲地昂著頭，精雕細琢的五官不再被漆黑長髮所遮掩，張揚又肆意地印在迦歐盧眼底，而那雙深紅惑人的眼睹，給人的感覺更為驚心動魄，好像只要稍不注意，自己就會深陷其中。

迦歐盧再次低頭，低眉順目的模樣簡直不像教會中最具權力的領導者。

「汝對吾輩傳喚汝這件事沒有疑問嗎？」朔間零露出笑容，明明是如此賞心悅目的畫面卻讓迦歐盧心裡『喀噔』一聲。

「吾輩無意令汝心焦，但是不受控制的存在就該消滅，」他抬起一隻胳膊，食指幾次向內屈起，「汝說是嗎？」

回想起早上一起床便全無音訊的下屬，迦歐盧雖緊張到握起拳頭，卻仍乖順地回應朔間零的命令向他走去。

就因為知道被你看出端倪，才表現得像一隻溫順的小貓啊。迦歐盧想著，低頭時小心避開朔間零仰起的視線。

「你、！請……放開我。」

猝不及防地被拉住並引導至跨坐在朔間零腿上的狀態，這麼近的距離下迦歐盧不禁紅了臉，掙扎著起身卻被環在腰間的那隻手困住，完全動彈不得。

從一開始他就知道，這個不明底細的男人是個危險存在，那麼以各種功利角度來看，為了鞏固教會的權勢，暗地培植自己的勢力是身為羅馬教宗所做出的正確選擇才對。

所以我沒有做錯。被輕易抓住的迦歐盧難免羞憤，瞪著眼，被擒住的手也暗自使勁。

「真令人難過喏……」

朔間零露出悲傷的表情，深紅色雙眸閃著晶光，就好像楚楚可憐的孩子受了什麼天大的委屈還忍住不哭的模樣。

——令人不爽。

「別開玩笑、唔！」

一切都來得太突然，上一刻正在強烈表達不滿的迦歐盧話沒說完，就被一雙柔軟堵住了嘴，一陣天旋地轉後，他只能隱約從卷曲的黑髮中看到那人身後的天花板。

唇齒被掠奪、鼻間充斥著朔間零的味道，是沉靜好聞的檀香，恍然間就讓他失了魂。

朔間零的舌在齒間進行最徹底的掃蕩，交換著彼此津液，偶爾壞心眼地碾磨他柔軟的上顎，無處閃躲的迦歐盧被吻得缺氧，雙手無力地抵在朔間零胸口，不知是推拒還是抓住這最後一根稻草。

「唔嗯、哈啊……」

不知過了多久，朔間零終於捨得放開他的雙唇，迦歐盧才得此機會喘息片刻，整個人因爲一個吻而發軟。

他很不高興地推了伏在他身上的朔間零，但卻絲毫沒有取得成效，一氣之下他用乾啞的嗓音道：「滾開，別碰我！」

「……迦歐盧。」朔間低喃著，像在深情呼喚自己的愛人。

他欣賞著迦歐盧倔強的表情，右手輕易地使偏頭不看他的迦歐盧轉回正對。

近乎透明的眼睛染上氤氳的水氣，不高興地眉眼上揚，一副不情願的樣子。

「汝知道嗎？在吾輩的家鄉，汝的名字代表『薰』，」朔間零伸出手細細地撫著身下人的面容，小心地從眼睛、耳朵……撫到脖頸，「夏日裡甜美的香氣，就像汝一樣。」說完，低頭嚐了一口『薰』的頸項。

「啊！放、放開我……」

薰也不知道怎麼了，身體溫度一直在上升，不管是耳朵、胸口還是臉頰，被他觸碰到的地方，像是要燒起來了。

朔間零的氣息打在肌膚上的感覺真的不妙，有什麼被好好封印二十幾年的怪獸就要脫籠而出，讓薰既害怕又難以反抗。

「我不要了、快放開我……」他揮開已經游移到他胸口的手，強撐起身。

「汝確定？」朔間零停下動作，「被吾輩抓住的『小辮子』會怎麼樣汝難道沒有想過？」

薰瞪大眼，整個人僵住。

那些人都是跟隨他十幾年的下屬，於情於理不能眼睜睜放著不管，而失去他們的自己，在教會的立足點也將被剷平。

「你想怎樣？」薰警惕地看著他。

「讓吾輩抱汝。以後只要吾輩想抱人了，汝也要過來。」朔間零笑著，無視薰突然盛氣的表情。

一次就算了，還要老子之後隨傳隨到？！休想！

薰加重力道，想把朔間零推開。

「那再加這個怎麼樣？聽說 辛德迦魯公 不遵吾輩旨意，正暗自起兵密謀政變呢。」朔間零眼神玩味地看著再次石化的人，右手愛憐地撫摸薰的臉頰，「要不要殺掉呢？」

「……不……他……」

「嗯？」

「我說不要動他！混蛋！」被逼到極限的小動物發出尖叫，像是自暴自棄似的勾住朔間零的脖子，粗暴地把唇貼上去。

至少要保住 辛德迦魯，姐姐的未婚夫……要是他出了什麼事，姐姐就得不到幸福……而害姐姐得不到幸福的他，會因愧疚再也無法面對姐姐。

這麼想的薰被朔間零的一個舉動拉回現實，電流般刺痛麻癢的感覺隨著脊椎擴散至全身，「……唔啊！」

繁複莊嚴的教士服被一一褪去，露出身下人白皙、從未示人的肌膚。

帶著薄繭的手指玩弄似的滑過薰的鎖骨、前胸、下腹……又特別偏執地回到了胸前的部位，把玩著左右兩朵茱萸，直到它很快變得充血、硬挺。

溫熱的氣息在全身上下遊走，薰幾乎能感受得到朔間零在自己的哪個部位輕輕舔過、在哪個部位又重重印下吻痕。

真的是好情色啊，根本不像一個羅馬教宗會做的事。薰睜著眼自嘲，身體的熱度使雙眼朦朧。

「汝在想什麼？」朔間零掰開他雙腿，右手輕輕覆上抬頭的小薰。

「——！」

薰張嘴倒抽了一口氣，朔間零的碰觸帶給他無法言喻的感受，而下身也脹得厲害。

他抓住朔間零的右手，卻不知道自己是要讓他停下、還是就放任他繼續，「……你……」

朔間零抬頭對他笑了笑，欺近前再次吻住他。

同時，撫摸柱身的手也上下滑動。

「——唔嗯！」

未經人事的薰很快就敗下陣來，混濁的白液射在朔間零的手上。

「哈啊、哈啊……」瞥了眼朔間零展示給他看的精液，薰羞恥地撇開了頭。

死變態，弄完了吧？弄完我要——！

「薰君，」一把拉住那個想逃開的人，朔間零輕輕笑著，「汝以為這樣就結束了嗎？」好似在嘲笑薰的無知一樣。

不然你還想怎樣？！薰氣惱地瞪著他。

朔間零回給他的笑容就像在說「汝還太嫩～」，想像中的語氣配上眼前的表情簡直欠揍。

「呀啊！——你、什麼時候……」

感覺到朔間零纖長的手指正按壓那處緊密，薰止不住地呻吟，同時也本能的抗拒這種感覺而往後逃開。

有什麼，冰涼的膏體，正試著，打開那裡——

「薰君別動，吾輩不想傷汝。」朔間零神色認真地盯住薰略微慌亂的視線，奇異的紅寶石雙瞳似乎有平靜人心的效果，薰稍稍停下。

「唔嗯……」

「真緊吶……」

當兩指完全進去時，薰不安地縮了縮。

好奇怪，強烈的、異物感……不要進來、出去……

「……唔……」察覺到薰的不安，朔間零輕輕啄吻他的唇，試著讓他轉移注意，並將第三指加進去擴張。

「——哈啊！」

朔間零暫時停下，看著因為自己發出這麼甜膩的聲音而感到羞恥的薰，手指再次動了動，「……這裡嗎？」

「……不要、咿呀、嗯！」薰伸出手壓住自己的唇，只為了不讓它再發出一點聲音，而之前在他腦中考慮的事，已經隨著眼淚流出體外。

濕熱、緊緻、一點點縮放的後穴……在在挑撥朔間零的那條神經。

「吾輩想進去了，薰君……」他有些壞心眼地湊到薰耳旁，幾乎是用氣音說完的整句話，成功引得薰全身顫慄。

脹大的性器堪堪抵在後穴洞口，有所察覺的薰更加恐懼，「不要進來……不要……」

「騙人，薰君的身體可不是這麼說的呢，」朔間零早已將薰的雙腿掛在他腰間，他用手指彈了彈薰脹大的性器，毫不意外地看著身下人無意識的顫抖，他邪魅一笑：「汝也很想要的，不是嗎？」

不等薰思考他拋出的問題，朔間零將前端推進並舒服地低嘆一聲。

「啊啊——！」

進來了！好脹、好怪！出去——

沒想到朔間零的那玩意真的會進來的薰全身敏感得顫抖，剛剛還硬挺的性器更是因痛而嚇得半萎。

「嗚嗚……」

「對不起、對不起。吾輩知道第一次都很痛的，薰君再忍一下……」朔間零帶著歉意親吻薰的乳珠，舌頭碾壓那處再看著它挺起。

細細安撫薰幾分鐘後，感覺可以繼續下去的朔間零輕聲宣告：「……要更進去了吶。」

「哈啊……哈啊……」滾燙的思緒令薰只能無助的喘息。

沒了抗議和推阻，朔間零情難自禁地一挺腰。

「啊啊好棒……薰君都吃進去了呢。」他撫著薰的面龐，滾燙的溫度使薰整個皮膚都呈現淡粉色，還有情動之時軟軟看著自己的眼神……

是「我」的薰君呢。

朔間零一高興，下身狠狠一挺。

「哈啊、！」強烈的電流竄過全身，從未受過如此刺激的薰弓起身，把自己更推入朔間零的懷中。

啊啊，好怪……要沉沒了，有東西要，流出來……

「你不要、唔嗯！那麼啊嗯——快咿！」一邊叫著，一邊緊抓朔間零的背。

「吾輩稱呼薰君為『君』，是只有吾等這樣的關係才能這樣叫呢。」朔間零依言慢下來甚至停止，內心滿足地等著身下人緩過來。

他愛不釋手地撫著薰的腰，流線型的腰線無一絲贅肉，肌膚緊實又不失彈性。

薰張開雙眼，顫抖著手輕碰朔間零那張比平時更失控的臉，大腦打結地脫口問：「……我們、什麼關係？」

老狐狸高興地微瞇雙眼，狠狠一撞！「汝說呢？」

「呀啊——！」這一下足足讓薰暈了十秒，剛凝聚好的思緒也被撞飛。

啊啊這個人、！只知道欺負我，可惡！眼眶逕自發酸的薰哭了出來，含著晶瑩淚珠的淺色眼眸哀怨地看著朔間零。

「抱歉喏，是吾輩的錯，薰君別哭……」明明嘴上溫柔地安撫他，但身下卻未停，深入淺出、一下比一下更到位。

這期間薰的呻吟都沒有停過，這輩子所有的眼淚好像都在今天用光了，他不知道過去多久，有沒有公事等著他處理，他唯一的稻草就是這個不停進入他的男人。

心臟噗通地跳著、整個身體火燒一般發燙，但他想，這麼迷亂的氣氛，一定是因為自己還不習慣這種事吧？

他看著朔間零流下汗滴的側顏，射了出來。

朔間零用力衝刺著，拔出時他的全部都射在薰的下身，那處被使用過後紅腫地過分，還透著濕糊糊的水光。

抱起羅馬教宗的皇帝大人啾了睡著的教宗一口，決定清洗過後把人留下來補眠。

至於今日的工作？沒事，小狗他們會負責的—— ✩

《完結》

**Author's Note:**

> 後記：  
> 說是自己18歲生賀，但其實是今年1月底打完的……原諒學測生吧我怕怕(ಥ_ಥ)  
> And 兩人做時雖然沒有套套(不知道中古西歐有沒有那東西)，但是有好好潤滑//  
> 擴張//哦～  
> 做時老零全程穿衣，塑造了一種衣冠禽獸的形象(xx)，所以，基本上老零身上不  
> 留一絲痕跡啊啊啊打他щ(˚ ▽˚ щ)  
> 祝我生日快樂啦～(8個月前ㄏㄏ  
> 學測加油(/◕ヮ◕)/
> 
> 喔對了，關於歷史的部分，我想表達的是，政權和教權其實更迭不變，政權達高峰時（本篇），掌權者甚至能軟禁教宗；而教權達巔峰時，掌權者必須聽教宗的話呢。
> 
> 有沒有學到什麼？？(⁎⁍̴̛ᴗ⁍̴̛⁎)


End file.
